Reflections
by RaitonWolf
Summary: A new evil has arisen in Nippon and it's up to Waka, Amaterasu, and Issun to stomp it down! Will have OCs later on. Is probably better than summary suggests! T to be safe, as there will be violence further in.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's my first Okami fanfic, and I plan on finishing this. I just don't know how long it'll take, or how many chapters it'll have. Please go easy on me, I don't write very often, and I haven't written in a long while. I hope it's decent, at the least. Reviews. I love them. Please do!

Disclaimer: I do not own Okami. If I did it wouldn't be half as wonderful as it is.

* * *

A mournful howl echoed across the barren Celestial Plains as the Ark of Yamato reached its destination and the sun goddess saw what was left of her once beautiful homeland. Much of it had been covered in a hideous cursed zone, and the area that wasn't was devoid of any life. "Hmm, it looks horrid, does it not, Amaterasu? But, I assure you, _ma ch__é__rie_, it is fixable..." Waka murmured, more to reassure himself than the white wolf beside him, though it was met with a nip to the hand he held the Guardian Sapling within and a believing bark. _'At least, I hope it is, because if not, I'm the one to blame for all of this.'_, the blonde moon-tribesman thought to himself. "Let's just try to find a spot to plant this, shall we? Because, as I'm sure you know, the sooner we get this back to normal, the sooner we can go see your little bouncing friend, _non_?" Privately, Waka would much rather be arguing with the traveling artist whom was a Celestial Envoy as well as a Poncle, than here amongst the ruins of his former home. And, even though he didn't voice that thought aloud, if he would've, Amaterasu would have agreed wholeheartedly. Little did they know, something large was about to happen that even a Moon Tribe prophet, namely Waka, could never have predicted.

* * *

Issun was back on the road, except this time with a purpose. He had to spread the word around and spark people's faith in the gods. "Right, Ammy, ya big furball? Then I'm gonna join ya and maul that half-baked, fruitcake prophet of yours! Ya hear me!", Issun yelled to the heavens, toward where he knew his furry sun goddess resided. He started to head toward Kamiki Village when a roar echoed across Nippon. '_What in three worlds is that?', _the Poncle thought, alarmed. '_Looks like I'll be seeing Ammy sooner than I thought, if that was a monster, because it sounded like a huge one!'_

_

* * *

_

At the same moment as in Nippon, the roar was heard by Amaterasu and Waka as well. "What? A demon has already arisen? I have a heavy feeling that we need to get back to Nippon, and fast, eh _ma ch__érie_?" A strong bark answered his question, if only in the way he dreaded. '_Well, I can't exactly say I was looking forward to being alone here with only Amaterasu anyways, though I would have wished that we could have gone back on a more peaceful note... Though I guess life is never as easy as you wish for it to be.' _the blonde thought, wishing they could have had peace for once. Amaterasu let out an eager bark, urging Waka to hurry up, as she was already more than halfway back on the Ark. "Amaterasu, wait for me!" Starting to run, he replied.

'_Like I really have a choice. You're the only one who knows how to steer this thing!'_ the wolf thought as, once again, she barked.

As the Ark started to take off, both the prophet and goddess looked back at the decimated plains, both wishing that they could do something at the moment, but neither knowing what.

* * *

In the blackness of its lair, the new dark being chuckled mischievously. '_The great goddess and her pet prophet are playing right into my plans. They will never escape alive!'

* * *

_

Across Nippon, demons appeared once again. Few places were unaffected, though that wasn't likely to last very long. This is what the two returning on the Ark of Yamato witnessed, the question being whether they will be able to stop it, or if darkness will consume the mortal realm before they can manage to stop the danger.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty. I know this is short, but that is really the only way to end this chapter. I'll try my best to make it longer next time, but no promises! Though I will ask one more time, please review!

RaitonWolf, signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Reflections: Chapter 2

After the near-deafening war went off, panic raced through many of Nippon and Kamui's residents.

"Kai, what was that roar? It sounded scary, like a monster1." Lika clung to her older sister nervously, with slight tears in her eyes. Kai shifted, on edge, "I don't know Lika, but I hope not."

"If it is, then I am almost certain that Amaterasu will return to aid us in fighting the beast!" Oki sounded, extremely confident. "Yes, I believe that is cemented. The great sun goddess would not leave us to fend off such a fearsome threat alone. Though when she does return, she will probably wish to know where Issun is, as the two were close." Samickle added, convinced. A tall, sleek, yet injured black and white wolf then limped to where they all were gathered, by Laochi Lake. Lika started in fear, which caused Kai to pick her up and hold her closely to calm her. "I think you're familiar, but I can't be certain. If you can, strange wolf, transform into a human or prepare to be attacked." Oki started to crouch threateningly, a sword in his hand.

"Hold it, Oki!" a voice echoed telepathically, "I won't hurt any of you, but I'm hurt, and too drained to try to transform now. It's me, Shirokano! The one that has been traveling to many places across the world!" The plea was heard, and then... "Shirokano? We all thought you had been ambushed and killed four years ago!"

"I was not, just injured. I escaped, and, by some miracle, ended up in a field. The gate closed behind me, and I couldn't find any other way back, except across the ocean. A couple of days ago, I checked the same gate I had managed to escape out of years back, and it was open again. It must have been a miracle. Though as I came through, about ten imps came after me, and that is how I gained my multiple injur–" The black and white furred Oina stumbled and fainted as he tried to step forward. "We need to treat his injuries immediately, or else he will die! Then after he's better, someone's getting a sound thrashing!" Kemu started to walk up to Shirokano's limp form.

About an hour after the Oina had tended to their fellow tribesman's injuries, the Ark of Yamato landed smoothly on Laochi Lake's smooth ice2.) "Bonjour, everyone! I'm afraid there is bad news once again." The blonde prophet was followed by Amaterasu, who barked a couple of times in a quick greeting. '_If Amaterasu is here so quickly, then there probably is a new evil stirring the land.'_ Multiple Oina thought, chills unrelated to the chilly climate running down their spines.

Amaterasu went to look at all of them, at that moment wishing she could talk, wishing she could tell them herself, but, unable, she left it up to Waka, though neither she nor the blonde prophet knew anything other than that evil had risen again, and it was up to the both of them and Issun, when they found him, to stop it. "There is evil running amok once again, and this time no one is certain of what it is... Myself and Amaterasu are here to investigate, and hopefully... what would the phrase be? Nip it in the bud before it grows? In any case, we are here to help." '_What an awful choice of words, but at least it was easier to understand than what comes out of his mouth most of the time, especially with prophecies._' Amaterasu put a paw over her face, thinking that the prophet could oversimplify things a bit as she continued to listen to his little speech. '_I think I like him better cryptic... And that's pathetic...At least he's better than Issun. Or maybe it's just because he doesn't mix that other language into his simplified talk... Hmmm, that's something to think about.'_ the red marked wolf thought until the thump of someone falling on her interrupted her musings. "Uph, _ma chérie_, I don't particularly think that these shoes were made for walking on snow... We may want to get out of Kamui as quickly as possible. Before I hurt someone, and that someone is very likely to be myself, _non?_" An audible sigh came from the prophet as he muttered this, cursing his normally perfect balance for not being accustomed to the white fluffy substance that currently covered the ground and much of his shirt front. "So, now that I have briefed you, I believe we shall be going. That is, as soon as I regain my balance and manage to get up without causing myself permanent harm." The last sentence caused Amaterasu to snort as the prophet pulled himself up. "I'd advise you to be quiet before I fall on **you**, _ma chérie." _the blonde retorted, before realizing what he said and blushing slightly. In any case, we'd better get going to the rest of Nippon, shall we?"

After that, it was Oki who spoke, "Though it is a shame you should leave so soon, we all understand that you have duties elsewhere. May the spirits of earth, sea, and sky be with you."

Amaterasu barked thankfully, and Waka waved farewell. As they walked out of Wep'keer, they looked back, both hoping that the peaceful village would not be wrecked by disaster in their absence. as well as thinking about the other's quirks.

Yes, it's short... Again Stupid brain. I'll try to update sooner next time. 123 days 'til Okamiden hits the states!

Now for notes~

1 (A/N: The computer suggested, as I was typing monster, Monday, so the sentence would've gone like this, ' Scary, like a Monday' XD)

2 (A.K.A. Waka didn't crash-land this time.)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Merry Christmas everybody! Hope you had a good one, I know I sure did!

Reflections: Chapter 3

A couple of days later, with nothing particularly interesting happening in that time period, Amaterasu and Waka walked through the tunnel leading from the frigid Kamui to the sunny and warm Shinshu Field. "Ah, it's beautiful without the freezing cold and snow all around, is it not, ma chérie?" A yawn and a bark followed as Amaterasu quickly agreed with the blonde prophet before the wolf goddess started to sniff the air and turn around in circles as if she were searching for something. Waka only managed to say, "What is it Amaterasu?", before spotting the problem which he knew would quickly become an annoyance; a glowing green spot coming towards them rapidly.

"Ammy! You're back!" the poncle blurted, pleased to see the sun goddess as he began to bounce on her pure white muzzle. A couple of yips and a few barks later, Goddess and Envoy very happily reunited, Issun noticed Waka. All heck broke loose and civility became an afterthought. "You half-baked, no good, son of a–" Issun yelled as he began to glow a bright red. He had always disliked and mistrusted the prophet even before the parting speech that he had given before he boarded the ark with Amaterasu; afterward the poncle began to absolutely _loathe_ him.

Waka took note of the situation and winced so slightly that no one noticed, preparing for a harsh verbal assault. _'I already know that this is my fault, my little bouncing friend, the last thing I need __right now is for you to blame me further...' _The guilt burned slightly, but the prophet ignored it, fought it down, though it made him utterly miserable. "Ah, my little bouncing friend, you have a marvelous temper, as always.", Waka fired the sarcastic remark, cutting the poncle off before he could get much further into his rant. A bark cut off the next words from Issun's mouth as she shook the poncle off and stood slightly protectively in front of Waka.. She gave both of them a look that clearly said whose side she was on in what would've probably soon become an insult-blame fest directed towards Waka, as often happened when Issun got over-imaginative.

"Oi, Ammy, whatcha siding with _him _for? That half-baked fruitcake almost got you _killed,_dragging you on that monster filled ark! You should be trying to rip him to shreds! And of _all_ people, you side with _him_?"

Amaterasu started to make slight movements and noises, trying to get the poncle to listen, to understand _why _she still trusted the prophet. _'Beca__use it wasn't his fault. Because he had no choice, unless he wanted the mortals to be continually tortured by demons. Because he'd much rather die than watch me be hurt. Because he'd rather die in my place... Because he _almost_ died in my place when you wer__en't with me. Issun, please. Please understand, because now I really need you to. At the very least, stop hounding him like that.' _She tried to convey all that with movements and wolf-noises, as well as with the special bond that herself and the Celestial Envoy shared with each other, but he was being stubborn. And it didn't help that he was preoccupied with coming up with as many creative insults as possible to call Waka.

_'Why is she trying to defend me? The __poncle__ is right for most of it, in any case...__ I very nearly got her killed. If it wouldn't have been for her little bouncing friend she would have fallen to Yami before anyone or anything resembling help could have gotten to her...' _He tried not to continue to think on that track, because if he did, he knew he would feel all the worse for it.

The poncle eventually began to quiet down, the fact that Amaterasu had stamped one of her front paws down and had grabbed Waka by the pants leg evidence enough that no matter how much he argued, Waka was still coming along even if the poncle didn't. "Fine Ammy, you can have your way this time, but I'm keeping an eye on _you_, you half-baked, no good prophet!" Issun gave in, though he disliked every moment of it. "Ah, you overlook a couple of facts, little bug. One, I'm larger _than_ you, and, quite frankly, if it was not for Amaterasu liking you, something might have already killed you. Like demons, animals, or even someone carelessly stepping at the right place..."

"Is that a threat, fruitcake? Ya hear that, Ammy? He wants to kill me! AND DON'T CALL ME A BUG!"

"Ah, you happen to be twisting my words around, my little bouncing friend. I never explicitly stated that I wanted you dead, I just said that you might be if it were not for Amaterasu. And I find it hard to believe that you are half as powerful as you claim you are."

"Why you!" Issun then glanced at the play sleeping sun goddess, and it was hard to tell whether the statement was addressed at the blonde prophet or the bright sun goddess that he found impossible to stay mad at. But then Amaterasu looked straight at the Poncle and gave a soft 'er' that was clearly asking him what he was worried about, and he quickly decided that it was aimed at them both. "Well, anyways my little bouncing friend, do we not have some work to do and some monsters to defeat? So are we going to move on, or are we going to continue this argument like fools?" the prophet sighed and kneeled down to pat Amaterasu's head.

'_Grr… I can'__t believe __Ammy's on that stupid, half-baked, fruitcake of a prophet's side! __I thought she trusted me over him! It's not fair!"_ the Poncle was agitated and hurt by the sun goddess's preference for the moontribesman over her loyal Celestial Envoy. '_What has he done that I haven't, Ammy, huh? And why __the heck__ are you siding with him, of all people? __Why? _Why?_** Why?**_' the thought kept bouncing in his head, preventing him from calming down. Of course, he wanted to hound the prophet further, but he also wanted to stay on good terms with Ammy. _His_ Ammy. Not the half-baked prophet's pet, like she was acting at the current moment.

As they started walking, tensions between the prophet and poncle still running high, Ammy, at the lead, suddenly made a change in direction. "Why are we going to Kamiki Village, Ammy? It's not like they're in trouble or anything. Why don't we go somewhere where there are lots of monsters and treasure?"

"Have you ever thought that we might need information before you charge headlong into reckless danger?" Waka asked, slightly teasingly though serious as he often was. "Who asked _you_, ya half-baked prophet?", Issun bounced furiously on top of Amaterasu's head and continued, "Our motto is 'leap before you think', ain't it Ammy?" Another bark and she continued in a straight path. "What? That's no _fair_ Ammy! That's _twice_ you've sided with him!" Waka just shut his mouth and continued to follow Amaterasu, keeping several smart and sarcastic remarks to himself_. 'I half wish that I had gone off on my own, maybe to see the Tao Troopers or some such. It would be better than arguing with the __poncle__ and creating divisions between him and ma __chérie__, Amaterasu.'_

After a few hours of walking, as the sun was just beginning to set, the trio arrived at the entrance to Kamiki. Managing to slip by most, which surprised Issun in an unpleasant way for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Amaterasu headed straight for Sakuya's tree. _'Hmm, the tree sprite that dwells here? Amaterasu really does want information, or at least some part of it.'_ The blonde decided to stay with the two, at least for a little while. And if the poncle refused to calm down even a small bit, the prophet would go on his own way and assist Amaterasu as he did when Orochi rose for the second time, rather than directly. _'It just may be for the best… Amaterasu, I know better than anyone that you can take care of yourself, but please don't die this time… I may have survived through the crash of the Ark, through Yami's attacks, but if you die again, I may not make it through that. Not again.' _ All three of them took a breath at the same time, preparing for the news to come, whether it be horrible or good.


End file.
